Sunday Cuddles
by YesiDaydreams
Summary: It's become a tradition in the Hood-Mills family to stay in bed and cuddle on Sundays...


The soft pitter patter of small feet against the wooden floor is what awakens her from her peaceful slumber. She stirs slightly and Robin subconsciously pulls her closer towards himself. Their bodies molding together like two perfect puzzle pieces as he spoons her from behind.

Regina revels in the feel and snuggles closer towards him, accepting the familiar warmth that he offers because no matter how many times they did this, she'd never grow tired of it. The feel of his muscular arms as he holds her. The sound of his husky voice when he tries to wake her in the early mornings and yes, even the forest smell that seems to inevitably linger around him.

A soft giggle from behind the closed bedroom door has her immediately smiling as she watches the familiar figure of her four year old daughter. The little girl with long ebony colored hair like her mother's and big blue eyes like her father's is peeking her head into the room with a smile so wide that her dimples are on full display. Hidden from view behind the still only slightly open door, Regina knows that a now nine year old Roland is there as well. Saturday morning cuddles had in fact become a family tradition ever since he himself was only just a little bit older than his sister and he wouldn't miss this for the world. It was a tradition that Regina gladly would wake up early for as long as she received a few precious minutes with her babies.

"Mama is up!" The little girl exclaims as she swings the door wide open.

Luckily, Regina manages to quickly untangle herself from Robin, waking him up in the process as she sits up. Their excited baby girl leaps onto the bed and straight into her mother's arms, a new fit of giggles filling the room. Despite her still rapidly beating heart after the scare her daughter just put her through, Regina finds herself joining in on her antics while Roland climbs slowly up onto the bed beside them.

"Morning Mama." He mumbles as he curls into her side and his eyes droop sleepily.

"Good morning sweetheart." Regina replies as she bends down, her daughter still wrapped in her arms as she places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Robin is in much of the same state as his son, but he stretches and moans on her other side, fighting off the sleep that threatens to overcome him. The little girl in Regina's arms giggles once more at the weird noises her daddy is making and she breaks free from her mother's hold to cuddle with her father.

"Daddy, you're silly!" She points out as if it's the most important discovery in the world.

Robin chuckles, deep and low since he's still drowsy from sleep, but Regina finds herself with a fluttering stomach as she watches her husband. He envelops the energetic little girl into a tight hug and Regina only shakes her head and laughs as she sinks back down into the bed. Roland wraps his arms around her middle, his head in the crook of her neck and she pulls him closer and begins to trace a pattern of soothing circles on his back. Closing her eyes, she savors the moment because she knows that there will come a point when he'll be too old for cuddles. It's one that she dreads, but that she knows is inevitable.

After all, her own little prince isn't so little anymore and while she's proud of the wonderful young man that Henry has become, she can't help but miss him dearly...

"Mama help!" The familiar sweet voice of her baby girl manages to pull her out of her dark thoughts.

She's dazzled for a few seconds as she comes back to reality, but Roland expertly swings himself over Regina, coming to the rescue of his little sister as Robin continues to tickle her. His rescue mission isn't entirely successful however, as Robin quickly turns to him and begins to tickle the boy instead. He then takes turns, alternating back and forth between his two children until all three are left breathless and Regina feels the need to intervene and stop the match before they all pass out.

"I think it's Mama's turn for tickles." Robin states boldly, earning himself a sharp glare in reply from Regina.

He inches his way slowly towards her, their children watching curiously at the scene unfolding before their very eyes.

"Robin stop, it's not funny." She grabs a hold of his hands right before they wrap around her waist, but she knows that he's not done yet.

"Oh, but it will be m'lady." He whispers so that despite the warmth surrounding her, goosebumps rise on her skin.

In one quick motion, he's suddenly leaning over her and his fingers are over that one spot on her side that he knows perfectly well. She squirms and struggles under him as her beautiful laugh fills the room and Robin only smiles and tickles her more because he can't deny that it's a craving of his. He loves to hear her laugh, loves to see her smile, loves to hold her and feel her.

Regina pushes against his chest and when he senses that she can't take it anymore, he finally stops and allows her to breathe. Air fills her lungs, but she's left breathless once more when he dips down and steals a kiss from her. Their children protest innocently in the background and Regina can't help but smile and laugh once more as she pushes him gently away. Traumatizing their children is not in her plans this morning however, breakfast is.

"Come on, let's go make some apple pancakes." Regina suggests as she slides off the bed, smirking at Robin when he watches the particular way in which her hips sway as she stands.

"Can I help too Mama please?" Their daughter animatedly asks as she runs across the bed towards her.

Regina immediately steadies her when she walks far too close to the edge for her liking, but her little girl isn't one to take safety into consideration.

"Yes, but let's hurry up. Henry's coming home today."

Roland immediately perks up at the mention of his older brother and as Regina expertly positions her daughter on her hip, he starts chatting about all of the fun plans he has in mind for them. Robin watches contently from the bed, thanking his lucky stars for the beautiful family that he's been allowed to create with the woman he loves.

"Are you coming daddy?" An impatient little girl asks from the doorway.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He answers as Regina stops and turns to wait for him. He leans down once he catches up to her and pecks her lips lightly. Roland is already halfway down the stairs and their little princess just laughs as she's sandwiched in the middle of her parents.

Sunday cuddles are definitely worth waking up early for.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) xoxoxo


End file.
